A Month
by PunkPixiePrincess
Summary: It has been a couple of months since the Cullens left Bella in the woods, but little did they know leaving her in the woods wasn't what was best for her. She ended up having a month to live, why? How? she is now setting out on a month long trek to finish her bucket list and is calling it her death diaries. But what happens when the Cullens get wind of her passing.
1. Chapter 1

A month

Chapter 1

I stared down at the paper. The doctor lent forward and spoke words I couldn't hear, they were muffled and incoherent. One month, that's all I had a month. I moved wordlessly at the paper that held charts and data reconfigurations and everything under the sun, they were all just a fancy way of saying you are going to die in a month. I looked at Charlie who had his head in his hands and he was crying, it came out in silent sobs, shouldn't I be crying? I must be really weird because all I can feel is relief. Relief that I wouldn't have to live with this painful tumour in the side of my gut, relief that I would be able to prepare myself, relief that this didn't happen later in my life when I had a family of my own. I sat back with a sigh, the doctor was looking at me with a strange look. "Miss Swan do you understand what this means?" he asked I nodded, "it means that in a months-time I am going to have my family and friends crying over a girl that did absolutely nothing with her life and wasted it crying over a boy that left me in the middle of the woods, that then lead to me getting hyperthermia that then lead me to getting a tumour which then landed me here." I said simply my dad looked up his face tear soaked. "Bella aren't you upset at all?" he asked it hurt him thinking that I was doing this willingly that if I didn't have this illness then I would have killed myself anyway. "of course I am upset dad but there's nothing we can do and I understand that I am more upset over the fact that I have never achieved anything in my life, but I am going to start, we are going to make my life worthy of an Oscar film" I said he looked doubtful and sadly happy. "Thank you doctor for everything" I said we shook hands he was kind but nowhere near as good as Carlisle was. He shook both our hands and then wrote down all his contacts and a therapist's number and everything that I would need.

I stored it all in my bag and grabbed Charlie's hand, I haven't held his hand since kindergarten but I think he needs it and so do I. I grabbed the keys to the cruiser and started it Charlie was in no state to drive and I wanted to grab something's before going out and being the bearer of bad news. "dad I know this is upsetting but I need you to be strong for me, and everybody else. I have decided that in this month that I do have I am going to make my life worth remembering. We are going to video tape everything, from me eating an ice cream to bungee jumping off a cliff." I said from the steering wheel, I looked over to see Charlie drying his eyes, "why do you want to do that Bella?" he asked obviously not understanding. "I am going to do all the things I have ever wanted to do and I want you to tape it so people will believe that I have done them plus I feel the need to make something that people can look back at and laugh at, cry at and get angry at. It will make me at ease that everyone is having a good time despite me not being there." He nodded and choked back another sob, "when do you want to start?" he asked "now" I said "we will grab the video camera and go to La Push, then we will phone mum then we will tell all of my friends." I stated he nodded, I don't know why I want to video tape people crying but I want to capture everything about this month.

We drove to our house and grabbed the video camera. I gave it to Charlie and instead of taking the cruiser we took the truck. He started recording as I drove. "do you have to film while I drive I don't want to be remembered for my terrible driving!" I exclaimed Charlie chuckled, "just tell the people what we are filming and what has happened in the last hour" he said suddenly morbid again. "well hello to whoever is watching this is my last goodbye? No I have a better one these are my death diaries and they are going to show you all my beautiful little life so far and how awesome I am" I replied. I thought for a moment and then carried on "in the past hour we have been to the doctors and were told that the tumour in my gut is not getting better and I have a month to live. Now I was not upset by this and decided to make this video to show everyone that I didn't die crying that I died with family, friends and half naked boys that run around La Push all day." I smiled at the camera and then turned down the dirt track leading to Jacobs house. "we are about to tell the guys that I am going to die, I have thought about opening with a joke but I don't know any good ones. I might talk about the weather, but that's really boring. I could be poet about like saying 'a candle only burns for so long and thus my wax has nearly ran out'" I said this in a morbid tone which made Charlie laugh and me to crack a smile. I pulled up and parked outside. Jake saw us coming and ran out, Charlie shut off the camera to save the battery for the main event. "hey guys we weren't expecting you today" he breathed bringing me into a hug, I hugged back. "actually Jake we need to talk to everyone Billy, the pack" I said and he nodded, "most of them are here, we are watching the game, Sam is bringing over Emily around halftime" he said and I nodded. I would wait till after the game to tell them, no use bringing down a party.*

Someone lost but I have no idea who but it upset most of the male in the room. Charlie put the video camera on while they were showing the end scores, a lot of the boy's sweared and it was caught in film; wait till their moms see this video (evil laugh). I stood up and switched of the monitor, I heard some aww's from the boys whose team actually won but I dismissed them. "I have something important to tell you all" they all looked at me eyes full of concern, some though didn't believe I had anything important to tell cough*Leah*cough and went back to playing on her phone. "as you all know I have been unwell for a while now and that I have had to have some tests done. Two weeks ago we found out I had a tumour, and I had to go for more tests we were assured that it was treatable. I got the results today, they got it wrong, it's not treatable, and in fact I have now been classed as terminal. I have a month maybe more maybe less." I breathed out my eyes closed all the time. I sneaked a peek and saw most of them were numb in shock, Leah had dropped her phone and looked guilty, Emily was crying, Charlie's hands shook a bit while holding the camera so he put it down on to of the television high enough so you could see everyone. Jake was crying, he was going to lose his best friend. It was silent and it unnerved me, "I know it's difficult to soak in right now but I really need people to not be sad about this. I want you all to help me with this next month. I am going to do everything I have ever wanted to do in my life and more. I am going to video tape it and make something out of what little time I have left." I finished and everyone looked a little shocked and looked like they were holding back tears. "I don't mind if you cry I mean Charlie did and he never expresses his emotions." I said Charlie smiled sadly at me and I jumped when all of the men turned into a weeping wreck at the same time.

I turned to the camera and said "I wasn't expecting that" I knew it would look funny when we replayed it and stop people from crying again. They all piled on top of me in one gigantic hug, I disappeared in a wave of tanned boys and crying wives. "Guys still need to breathe" I whispered they all cracked a smile and pulled of off me one by one. "So who wants pizza?" I asked hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

A month

Chapter 2

Telling my free spirit of a mother was harder than I thought. She had changed phone numbers and forgot to tell me, so we had to phone phil. This was extremely awkward because Charlie was the one phoning, giving me a rest so I was filming. I lay down on the couch with Charlie wandering around in front of me, we had to phone the school and let them know about what's happening to me. I insisted on still going to school for at least another couple of weeks. I am only allowed to go on Wednesdays to Fridays and even then they are half days so I will only be in till lunch. "Bella the headmaster wants to talk to you" said Charlie handing me the phone. "Hello?" I said "Hello Bella dear who are you?" Is he an actual idiot, except for dying then yeah I am fine. "I good" I replied casually "I am glad now Bella I want you to stay strong throughout this okay? We will need to inform the student body of what's going on, so on Monday if you are okay with this happening in your absence we would like to hold an assembly explaining this." He spoke in a morbid tone and di wished he would at least sound a little optimistic about it. "I am absolutely fine with this, though I would like you to explain about the camera as well, I take it my dad explained?" I told him "yes he did and I would like you to know that we are fine with you filming but don't let it distract you in lessons" "I understand sir" no I didn't. It's not like I will need to know Pythagoras theorem when I am gone. "Of course we will have a proper meeting on Wednesday about this" "yes sir thank you goodbye" "goodbye". I threw Charlie the phone and lay back down.

"How are you Isabella Dear? Oh I am fine thank you for asking apart from slowly dying I am just peachy" I mumbled as Charlie went through to the kitchen. "So what do you want to start with filming I mean?" he asked as he came through with some cocoa. "Well seeming as I don't go back to school till Wednesday now and today is Monday I think I would like to tell me friends tonight. You don't need to be there I know you are still upset, I will explain everything to them, see if they want to help with filming, it might be a good idea to start match making again. I was planning on setting up Angela with Ben, and I need to find someone for Eric." I said Charlie just nodded and smiled, I was prattling on about stuff that had nothing to do with me dying. I sighed oh well if I am going to die it didn't matter if I went a bit insane

I fell asleep on the sofa and woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon. I shot up, Charlie cooking! I ran to the kitchen, well stumbled quickly to the kitchen only to find Charlie at the kitchen table and billy at the stove. "Thank god I thought Dad was cooking!" I said as I flopped into one of the chairs, as Billy chuckled and my dad scowled. I mouthed a sorry at him before grabbing a glass of orange juice. "Dad why aren't you at work you are usually gone by the time I am up" I asked with a furrowed brow. He looked at me like I was stupid "Bella you need taking care of I am cutting back on my shifts for a while the station is fine with it, and the time I do need to go in Billy has agreed to check in with Jake and some people from the reservation. " he explained I didn't like being babysit nut I know I would be stupid to try and do everything by myself. I nodded and gulped back the rest of my juice.

"I am going to call Angela" I said I would catch her just before school started, "you need some breakfast" called Charlie, "I will" was my only reply. I dialled her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ang it's me"

"Hey Bella where are you, your trucks not here yet?"

"I am not coming in today, but I was wondering if you would like to come around tonight around 6.00 I want to talk to you."

"Alright I think I can come"

"Good can you ask Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben and Jessica if they can come as well?"

"Yeh they are actually here at the moment let me just ask… yeh they can all come"

"Good I will see you tonight"

"See you" I hung up and sighed I would need to think of what to say to them, it was easy with the pack because they knew about the tests I have had done, but the guys at school didn't. The headmaster told me that the assembly wouldn't be until Tuesday so I could tell who I wanted in private. The thought of telling people made me think of the Cullens. What would I have said to them, your human pet is going to die in a month, yes Emmet I would love to play halo with you. I sighed if they were still here I wonder if they would change me, that was stupid why would they turn me into a beautiful graceful creature, where's the fun in it for them? I looked out the window, wonder what human they have roped in this time to become the perfect pet.

I didn't do anything all day except record some things in my room that I wanted to be a surprise for Charlie. I had gone through all my photos and made a virtual timeline of my life in Forks and in Phoenix. I started from my first ever picture, then my ballet classes which I still had the shoes for, then my latest picture of him and me going fishing and me getting cut on the hook, which I had the scar to prove it. It took best part of the day to find the pictures. I was now cooking some dinner for when the guys came around, they were due in half an hour, and I was making chicken pasta. Charlie had gone out to the diner with Billy and was going back to his till the guys had left. I was touched at how well he had been taking this, but I know I would have to talk to Billy about him. I wanted him to be taken care of, I am going to ask billy to let Charlie move in with him if he looked like he was struggling. I was putting the pasta in a big bowl when the doorbell went, I ran to get it and was met by all of my friends grinning. Here goes nothing.

"Hey guys come in" I said plastering a smile on my face, "hi Bella" they all chorused back. I lead them in and to the living room, I had the camera set up already and I could see the clogs in Mikes head turning out of control. "Bella why is there a camera set up?" he asked looking at it, I would hate to be in his head right now. "Eew not for that reason Mike so get it out your head" everyone laughed at Mike and he did to, I don't think he will be laughing when he sees it playing at my funeral. "Why weren't you at school today?" asked Angela eyes full of concern. "I won't be in till Wednesday so before you ask I need to tell you what I brought you here for." I said Angela still looked worried and even more so when I got out the plastic wallet with my medical papers in it. "Right I need you to wait till I get to the end and please don't be mad that I didn't tell you what has been happening to me." I was close to tears already, I took a moment then began.

"These past couple of months I haven't been myself, I had been off school half the time and I was more reserved than usual. Most people thought I was being pathetic and the reason behind my actions was because of my break up with you-know-who" Tyler gasped "you went out with Voldemort?" everyone laughed and even me, I felt less nervous now. "But it wasn't because of him, the first couple of week's maybe it was but I have been ill. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want anyone to fuss or worry and it was easier to just let people let their imaginations do the talking for Me." they were all silent and hanging on the edge of their seats, I must be better at telling stories than I thought. "When he left me we broke up in the forest now me being stupid and clumsy and just me I forgot the way back to my house and got lost. I fell hit my head and woke up in a hospital bed with pneumonia." The boys looked livid and the girls were clutching each other's hands, I regret not sitting on the couch with them all instead of in the lonely armchair. "I got out of hospital with in a few days, I wasn't a serious case or so they thought. I started getting stomach pains and cramps all over my body some days I just couldn't get out of bed. Charlie wanted me to go to the doctors but I wouldn't I thought it was just flu. But one day I passed out from the pain in my gut. I woke up in hospital and had to have what seemed to be millions of tests all of them spread out of the course of the month. I was on heavy pain medication of the pains and half way through the second month of tests, I found out I have a tumour on the side of my gut." They all gasped and Angela had to wipe away a tear. "I didn't bother with any of the technical names but if you want to see they are all on these pieces of paper." I said handing them over, Jessica took them and scanned them before passing them around. "I had to have more tests done to see which treatment I would need, but they did start me on three types of medication, all of them are as annoying as hell and make me slower, drowsy and throw up half the time. Yesterday I finally got the test results back, it turns out I don't need any treatment." They all looked hopeful, maybe I shouldn't have built them up just to drop them again. "Because I wouldn't last the first course of antibiotics, I am terminal and I have been given a month to live." I had my eyes closed and I slid the sheet forward with the fancy words and graphs that all screamed you are going to die.

I heard a body shaking sob and looked up Jessica was cradling Mike like a baby, Tyler had his head in his hands, Angela wouldn't stop looking at me while silent tears fell, and Ben was hugging himself wiping away tears. I couldn't find Eric then I saw him sat on the floor cross legged with the sheet of paper in front of him. "Bella" I looked up to Angela, she had stood up and came in front of me. I stood up and gave Angela the first proper hug I had ever given to one of my friends. They all piled on then. "Alright guys I know I am on a clock now but that doesn't mean I don't need to breathe." I rasped out from the middle of them all, they all laughed and let go. "I need your help, that is if you don't mind?" I asked looking at all their tear stained faces they nodded eagerly. "I am filming my last month for everyone to see, I want my life to look worthy of an Oscar. And I need everyone's help, I am going to film my bucket list essentially and I want you guys to be a part of it. I am allowed to film at school show everyone what model students we are"" I said they chuckled at that, I heard the timer go off. "What's that for?" they asked, "my pain meds" I answered simply, they nodded and only Angela followed me to the kitchen to get the drinks and food. I opened my container full of tablets. The foil tray they were kept in had been labelled for the days of the week, Angela frowned at them. "do they not think that you are capable of knowing the days of the week?" she asked, I chuckled "I don't know Angela maybe a couple of brain cells fell out of my head, wouldn't surprise me with the amount of times I have hit it." I replied swallowing them down, "Bella aren't you upset?" she asked I looked at her she seemed to be concerned that I wasn't more worried over this. "Yes Angela I am, I am petrified but not of dying, of what I am leaving behind. I could have had kids a family of my own, I could have helped Charlie grow old. But then in that way I am relieved, relieved that this didn't happen later in my life when I did have all those things to lose. I am relieved that I won't have to have this pain in my gut anymore, relieved that I have such wonderful friends and family to help me through this." I said wiping away my tear, I looked at her she was crying to. "Look at us Angela made into crying wrecks all because a bit of dead tissue wanted to be noticed."


	3. Chapter 3

A month

Chapter 3

I woke up on Wednesday dreading seeing all the pitying glances, I do hope Mike and Tyler haven't lost their comical streak I really wanted to catch them doing something they shouldn't. I had charged my camera overnight and I was ready to face the day, I think. As soon as I got up I felt the pain in my gut yell in protest, I would be fine when I take my meds, I think. Stop being so doubtful Bella! I hopped up from bed telling my gut to shut up. I grabbed an outfit and left the room to get ready, I heard Charlie downstairs rummaging around the cabinets…

_Cullen update_

_Alice had a vision of Bella without Edward realising Bella was celebrating something, she was smiling and surprised yet in pain at the same time, she dismissed this and decided it was just a way of comforting herself after losing her best friend_ (I decided to add these in case anyone was interested in the Cullens half of the story, it's easier then writing out some dribble from someone else's point of view that I don't really care about) _Emmett got a new baseball bat and engraved Bella's name on it, now every time they make Edward play he sees that they are still angry at him. Jasper has sworn never to talk to another human until he gets Bella's forgiveness for what happened at her birthday party, this means Edward would have to give him permission to see her. Alice won't talk to anyone besides Esme and Jasper. Rosalie has gotten sick of everyone and goes around the house putting pictures off Bella up to guilt Edward into seeing her again. Carlisle and Esme have become secluded to their children and don't share their feelings anymore. Edward has run away no one is trying to find him._

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked better than I had in weeks. I had been wearing baggy clothing and makeup so no one would notice how thin I had gotten, skin and bones that's what I am. Hot skin and bones and those that know me know that I don't lie. I wore black burnt out jeans with an electric blue button shirt that was layered on top of a black vest. I had metallic grey ankle boots on with the laces undone. Well if am going to die it doesn't matter how I look. I thought as I looked at myself I had never dressed in these clothes when I went to school, all the clothes I am wearing were from phoenix and I had them packed up for years. I ran a brush through my hair and started up my video camera. "First day back at school since I found out that I am going to that place in the sky, I am going to film what I can and hopefully achieve item one on my agenda, match making." I said with a devilish grin, "I aim to get at least 10 people a date for Friday night." I said before signing of suddenly feeling oddly optimistic. I grabbed my bag and skipped down the stairs, my dad was sitting their staring at an envelope. "Dad?" I asked looking at him. "Bella, you look good" he said smiling at me it didn't reach his eyes, something was up. "What's wrong dad?" I asked he looked close to tears. "Your mother has sent me a letter, explaining that she wants you to go back to Jackson Ville to live out the rest of your days with her. She said it's for the best, that maybe even some doctors over there will have a miracle treatment for you."

I was angry beyond it. I don't want to live out the rest of my time somewhere I have no friend's one family member and absolutely no emotional connection too. I want to have burgers from the diner every Friday, I want to finally learn how to drive a motorcycle, I want to learn how to shoot dads shotgun (a bit weird but a girls got to try), I want to die in the place I was born in. "no I am not going, if she wants to be with me when I die she can come and live here for a month." I said before tearing up the letter, I hadn't realised I left the camera recording on the table. "Um Bella, that envelope had a 100 dollars in it, for you from your mother." He said sheepishly, "Well… does this count as burning money because that was on my bucket list" I said blankly he chuckled nodding his head; I pulled out my pad and pen and crossed it of the list. My day had gotten off to a good start.

I drove to school despite my father's protests, I might not get to drive my truck soon, so I am savouring its crappy engine and rusted frame for as long as I can. Once I got into the parking lot I noticed a lot of people were wearing black today. Oh god! Seriously! One of them may as well have dressed up as the grim reaper. I saw Tyler's van and everyone crowded around it. I made my way over and surprised them all. "Hey Guys!" they turned around and practically wolf whistled, "Damn Bella you look hot!" exclaimed Mike I smiled, "well you didn't expect me to turn up in a white dress with a halo and wings did you?" I asked sarcastically. I noticed some people walk past looking sorrowfully at me, "god you would think I was already dead" I exclaimed they all laughed but I may have said it too loudly because some people looked at me with tears in their eyes. I held up the camera and they all crowded around to see any footage I had on it, they all laughed at me ripping up the 100 dollars. I rolled my eyes and asked about the assembly the other day. They stopped laughing. "everyone cried Bella, even Lauren, even Coach cried" said Ben sincerely, I felt my breath catch in my throat, I didn't think people even liked me that much. I heard the bell ring, another day in Forks.

Lunch and I had already set up three people. I wrote them down I had set up a freshmen that worked on the school newspaper with Sarah a girl that I know who goes to the diner the same time me and Charlie. Ian a fellow senior and captain of the basketball team with holly the flyer in the cheerleading squad there may be a bit of a height difference but they will get past it. I have set up a girl called Rachel from the mathletes with a boy called Tony who is at the bottom of his math class, they will have plenty to do together. I just need seven more. Time to make more close to home. Angela and ben were sitting next to each other, that's half my work done for me. "Hey guys does anyone want to go to the movies with me?" I asked as I sat down I had to leave by next period so I was being quick. "yeah sure what time?" asked Angela "six?" she nodded and Ben looked a bit nervous, like I said half my work was already done for me. "Ben do you want to go too? I won't be able to drive at night because I get too tired and Angela's car is getting repaired " I said that was a valid excuse for him to come. "Um yeah sure it will be fun" he said good. Tyler looked at me with a smirk as he saw me take out my pad of paper and cross of their names, that right I do my homework. I searched the cafeteria and saw what I was looking for, the librarian miss rose was cueing for lunch and Mr Banner was a few places behind her. I waited till both got their lunch and approached them both before they could take their lunch to their offices and classroom. "Sir I need to talk to you." I said stepping in front of him he looked baffled, "yes Bella?" he asked we were standing in the doorway. "I need help in the library it's a bit embarrassing I need some help getting there you know walking and all it's a bit difficult so I was wondering if you would help me?" I asked quietly, he looked even more confused but nodded all the same.

He carried his sandwich in one hand and let me hold onto his other, it wasn't embarrassing in the slightest for me because everyone took it as part of my illness, but Mr Banner looked red and flushed. We made our way to the library and Miss Rose was already there eating her lunch, she looked up when we walked in and scurried over worried. "Oh Bella dear are you okay?" she asked as Mr Banner helped me through the door, obviously I can walk properly but I wasn't lying it was difficult to walk around after taking my pills. "I am fine it's just hard to move around after taking my pills, but Mr Banner was kind enough to bring me here, thank you sir but I feel bad you won't have time to eat your lunch in your classroom." I said as Miss Rose brought me over to a chair. "Oh really that was kind of him, why don't you eat your lunch here sir seeming as you were helping a student you I can make an exception." She said with a smile, done and done.

I looked around the books a bit and then bid farewell to the two lovebirds they asked if I need help but I refused, I had gained my strength back now and could make it to my truck without help. I went and said goodbye to the guys and made my way to the office I needed to sign out with Mrs Cope before leaving. I switched the camera on when I made my way to the office. "Hello Miss Cope" I said swing around the door. "Hello dear, oh do you have to film me?" she asked desperately while sorting through papers. "Yes of course, I have to film my favourite gossip buddy" I said and she beamed, me and Miss Cope had started gossiping when I had to come in about my numerous injuries, we were worse than Lauren and Jessica. "Here's your form dear" she said putting it on the desk, "ooh it's on coloured paper fancy" I said as she chuckled. "You know Coach Simms is starting a teacher's work out day" I said starting to plot. "Is he?" she squeaked, "yeah he is, but he is only taking a couple of teachers at a time you need to sign up for it." I said while signing the form, she snatched and started making her way to the staffroom. I crossed her name of the list. "I only need five more couples I said and held up my list of names.

I may be in a tiny bit of trouble, didn't go straight home. Instead I went to the grocery store to pick up some food for tonight and I finished match making, well three couples. The cashier Natalie and the towns vet Mr Harris who just happened to be there. And then two customers that are the only people in forks who go to the organic foods section. Then as I was walking out I pretended to be struggling with my shopping and then two people came and helped me let's just say they loved how helpful each other were. I just needed to set up my blind dates for the day. I dialled the number into my phone and waited. _"Hello?" _

"Hey sue it's Bella"

"_Oh hi Bella how are you?"_

"I am coping I was wondering do you want to meet me in the diner tonight? I was wanting to get Charlie out the house more and around other adults. He has started using terms only a teenage girl would use"

She laughed _"I would love to Bella what time?"_

"7.00 And can you invite Leah too"

"Okay _seeya then"_

"Bye"

I flipped my phone shut in a triumphant flourish. I drove home but didn't go in instead I went to my next door neighbours. I knocked on the door and Terry came to the door, Terry was the teenage son of our next door neighbours. "Hey Terry are you free tonight?" I asked he looked a bit confused "um yeah why?" his brow was furrowed. "How about you come on a date with my friend?" I asked hopefully I had a feeling Leah and him would get along, I know there's the whole imprinting thing but I had a good feeling about the two. "um Bella I don't know, you know me and sandy just broke up" he said rubbing his neck, urgh I only had a month to get ten couples together and I didn't need him grieving for half of it. "You broke up three weeks ago, you need to get back out there if you don't want to have a girlfriend, then become friends with her but I know she is going through the same thing as you, well everyone does in their life but I have a feeling that you will like each other." I babbled out he held up his hands to stop me "alright I do admit that I have been wallowing a bit but I will go to meet her." He said and I jumped up and down "yay right I will come over around seven and take you there my dad has a date with her mom tonight." I said "wait Bella, does your Dad know about this date" damit that kid knew me better than I thought "not yet, and neither does her mom or her but it is a surprise trust me I know what I am doing" I said before hopping down the stairs.

I walked in and Charlie was sat at the table waiting for me. "Bella where have you been? You were due back an hour ago" he looked worried I sat down and put the bag of food onto the table. "I am fine dad I was just grabbing some food for tomorrow" I said as I grabbed his hands to let him know I was okay. "We are going to the diner tonight by the way" I said he looked surprised, "why?" he asked. "Because I have set up Terry and Leah for tonight and I need to introduce them" I said "and we can grab some food while we are there" "was match making on your bucket list?" I nodded. He chuckled "Alright." I went to the phone and dialled Tyler's number, "hey Tyler do you want to go to the diner tonight?" "Sure why?" "I have set my dad up with someone and I want to be at the diner when he has his date, you can invite whoever you want." I said he agreed and hung up.

Terry was nervous he kept on wringing his hands in the back of the police car. I smiled at him and filmed him he never noticed. We rode all the way in silence and I was giddy on the inside, when we pulled up I looked through the window of the diner to see Sue already in there and Leah standing up about to leave I leapt out and went up to the door before Charlie could even comprehend. I got through the door and caught Leah before she could get through the door. "Leah you're not leaving are you?" I asked she looked a bit guilty. "well I was I don't see why you want to see me I have been nothing but horrible to you" she said wringing her hands, "I don't think you have been horrible to me just not excepting of me so I wanted to help you with something" her face softened and she stopped trying to walk past me. I waved my hand for Terry to come in and he did, ""Terry this is Leah, Leah this is Terry" I said steeping to the side so she could look him in the eye. Her whole body froze and she wouldn't bring her eyes of off him. I was doing a happy dance on the inside and my camera was still rolling, I turned it too my face "I think they like each other" I said in a stage whisper and Charlie chuckled from behind me. "Come on mister let's leave these two lovebirds alone" I dragged Charlie over to Sue.

"Hi Sue" I said giving her a hug Charlie looked a bit awkward and I nudged him. "Hello Sue how are you?" "I am good Charlie how are you?" they launched into conversation then that they didn't noticed me making my way over to the far table where Tyler, Ben and Jessica were sitting. They were all smirking, "are you happy with yourself?" asked Tyler I nodded and started looking over the footage I had.


	4. Chapter 4

A month

Chapter 4

I was asleep on the couch when Jake and Sam decided to barge in. "hey sleepy head how long have you been on the couch for?" shouted Jake as he made his way into the living room. I looked at the clock it was 11.00 on Saturday morning. "well I woke up and 8.00 had some breakfast then promptly fell asleep after taking my pain meds" I said getting up they looked concerned. Are you sure you want to do this today?" asked Sam, "of course I do wolves couldn't keep me away" I joked and they grinned. Since Wednesday the third point on my checklist has been in the process of being achieved ands plus we are doubling it up with my fourth point as well. We had two days to put together a flash mob with all of the pack and twelve of my friends from school. We will be doing it in the mall and it is in aid of cancer research.

3. Be part of a public display of stupidity

4. Raise money for charity

Now the thing that makes this flash mob is that it is a mash up off all the stupidest and funniest dances of all time. And after the flash mob we will be going around with charity buckets and we have a stall for anyone who wants to get their head shaved in aid of cancer research. We will also be selling cakes in case the shaving idea goes bust. I got up and went into the kitchen, were the boys were already raiding the fridge. "Hey no time for food we have to be the first ones there to set up the stall and get everyone together to start the flash mob." I said they rolled their eyes stuffing as much food in their mouths as they could before making their way to the door. Sam drove while me and Jake sat in the back squashed in because of all the boxes and stall equipment. Charlie was coming later in the day to help with the stall and see the flash mob, I had tweeted the whole school about a charity event but I had left out the part about the dancing that was a surprise. It took half an hour to get to the mall and I was so happy that I was bouncing up and down. We unpacked the van, well they did and I carried the cupcakes. The mall director showed us to where we were allowed to set up the stall and he shook our hands saying that it was great what we were doing and that he will be back to see how we were doing. It took ten minutes to get the stall set up, it was quite easy, well it was easy for me I was ordered to sit down and watch so I didn't over tire myself.

Around the time the boys were setting out the cupcakes and I was setting out the chair and charging the electric shaver when everyone else got here. I smiled and looked as they had all come in the cancer research shirts and had arms filled with charity bands. They all hugged me and grinned, I looked over to see Jessica eyeing Paul and Jake who were going to be selling cakes while all the girls did the shaving I thought it looked quite comical such big men selling dainty cupcakes. "Why do you look like that Jess" I asked she raised an eyebrow. "well don't you think we would get more money from the lady folk if those men were really showing of how buff they really are, I mean they run around with their shirts of anyway why stop now?" I chuckled she was devious. I dished out buckets too everyone who wasn't being on the stalls and made them spread out over the mall, and told them to be back by 1.00pm when the music will start. I then took Jess over too Jake and Paul, they were messing around waiting for customers. "Hey guys Jess had a brilliant idea on how to get more customers" I said they looked up smiling. "Take your shirts of" I said they looked baffled and looked at each other. "Why would that get us more customers?" asked Paul, I rolled my eyes. "Because I am pretty sure that the women of this mall would appreciate it and the men would get jealous and come and donate to look good to the ladies." I said and they nodded and looked at each other sheepishly, "you owe us big time Bella" stated Jake taking of his shirt I grinned as Jess's mouth dropped. "See!" I said and they grinned as Jessica turned beetroot, then Paul followed suit. "Oh and while I am offering favours why don't you earn another one and put these on" I said chucking some pink frilly aprons that went around their waist. I ran off before they could argue and went to the shaving chair waiting for my first person. Leah was over their grinning holding a donation bucket with Angela. "Hey guys!" I said "Bella you absolute minx! How did you get the boys to do that?" exclaimed Leah. "I have my ways, maybe I will write a book about it, how to get Quileute tribal boys to put on pink frilly aprons half naked." They burst out laughing, "So how is it going with Terry?" I asked coyly and Leak looked at my sternly. "You know how it is going, I like him a lot" she said and then leaned in and whispered to me "I am telling him tonight, can you be there? I mean you had the talk once before about us I think it will be good for him" she whispered and I nodded and she gave me a hug. No one was really paying attention to the shaving but a crowd had formed waiting for someone to be brave enough. I sighed we needed someone to start it off. Mike bounded over with his bucket I looked at him he was meant to be on the balcony collecting money. "Why did you come over here Mike?" I asked he looked a bit nervous, "I was thinking I would get the ball rolling you know with the shaving." He said I was shocked he was giving up his crowning glory! "Are you sure Mike don't feel like you need to just because you are helping out" I said he shook his head "I want to do it" I said defiantly. "Have you asked Jess?" I asked he shook his head, they were going out and Jess was the one who wore the pants. I pulled him over to the chair and he plopped down, "oh my god Mike!" said Jess as she saw what was happening, "someone get this on my camera" I said chucking my camcorder to Angela how was giddy. She put it on and the crowd grew and some of the collectors stopped to look. "It's our first shaver of the day and I promise Mike I am a very good hair dresser" I said he chuckled "how can you be good when all the people out of the chair will be bald?" he asked and I shrugged and turned on the clippers.

The crowd shouted words of encouragement and he closed his eyes as I made the first cut. I made it fast and I was surprised at how okay Mike was with it. By the time I was finished he still hadn't opened his eyes, I put the mirror in front of him and he opened his eyes Angela zoomed in close and waited for his reaction. He looked at himself and practically whispered "my mom is going to kill me" I burst out laughing and the others soon followed, and the crowd cheered the first shaver of the day. I could see this day turning out just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

A Month

Chapter 5

**Hey guys love the reaction this story is getting. As usual reviews and criticism are welcome!**

I was very proud of Mike, him doing that one act got more people to join in. By one o clock we had shaved ten people's heads and we were getting bucket loads of money, and I was hoping for even more by the time the flash mob finishes. I looked at me watch it was 1.00pm on the dot and I couldn't wait. Charlie was manning the bake stall while everyone danced, he laughed when he saw Jake and Paul but looked horrified when I said he would be selling cakes while we danced. Great that image was in mind again, I had to calm him down saying that he didn't have to take his shirt of while I went and washed my eyes with soap. I heard the music and grinned it was time. Bounded into the middle of the courtyard and started doing YMCA I was on my own until Sam and Embry joined in, then Jessica and Angela then Leah and Paul then everyone gradually joined in surprising people standing beside them. We did YMCA first then the track changed to the funky chicken, we were drawing quite a crowd mainly for the funny dances we were doing. Then the maraca which was one of my favourites and we got many laughs and claps. I spotted a few people from school taking videos I even saw Mr Banner and Miss Rose. Then we did the let's get physical dance which wasn't my idea, then the track changed to the final one, Gangnam style. A lot of people cheered when it changed to this and when we ended everyone was clapping wildly and I got a group hug from everyone. It was a great feeling and even better when I heard the clunk of change dropping into the buckets.

I stood in front of Terry's front door with Leah she was wringing her hands, I looked down grabbed one of her hands squeezing she smiled. I rang the doorbell and heard Terry's bounding feet on the stairs and then the door swung open to reveal him with wet hair and a quickly thrown together outfit. "hey guys what's up?" he asked giving Leah a hug, they got close quickly. "we need to talk terry" I said, I think Leah was getting lost in that hug. "yeah we do" she agreed he looked a little worried I would be two girls both you have known to have short tempers, that looks quite formidable to a young man. He lead us through to the dining room where his homework was spread out, his parents weren't home which was working in our favour. We sat down him at the head of the table and us either side of him. "I have to tell you something important about my heritage, but I think it would be easier if Bella explained a bit first." She said clutching his hand his head snapped to me and I sighed preparing myself. "this is going to sound crazy and stupid and unbelievable but it will always be true no matter what you tell yourself." I emphasised each word and he paled, "you know Edward the boyfriend that broke up with me in the forest not giving me any idea of which way to go to get home?" I questioned he nodded. "well he wasn't human, he was a vampire" I said and Terry looked at me with a chuckle then took in my serious expression. "wait you are serious aren't you?" he asked I nodded and Leah rubbed his hand "are you a vampire is this why you wanted to talk to me?" me and Leah snorted at the same time. "far from it, do I look like a vampire?" she asked raising an eyebrow and he shook his head "I am the vampires mortal enemy" she said and then continued. "before I tell you what I am you should know that my kind we have this thing called imprinting, it is when we find the one thing that keeps us on this earth they are our one true love. But it is always up to the imprint whether they are a couple or not, they could just be a friend if that's what the imprint wanted. Terry you are my imprint." She said and he looked at her before leaning forward and kissing her, well this was awkward.

After a mind numbingly amount of time demonstrating, explaining and kissing I finally left Terry's house and headed back to my own hopping over the fence between the houses and through my front door. I heard a lot of laughing and some excited chatter, I came through to my living room and saw Charlie and half the pack crowded around the pile of money and the computer which was on youtube showing the flash mob, I smiled it was very popular and then the boys had uploaded some information about why we did it and the charity we were doing it in aid of. "Bella finally I was about to burst!" exclaimed Jacob getting up and hugging me I frowned "what about?" I asked and he smiled as the others tapped their feet impatiently from behind him. "well the flash mob and charity shave and sale made… drum roll please" I was the impatient one now as the boys drummed on the table and with their feet, Charlie stood up and put an arm around my shoulder. "come on!" I shouted and they broke out laughing.

"… 50,000 dollars!" screamed Jake and I felt elated I grasped onto Charlie and hugged him fiercely crying tears of joy, the others came and hugged me. "wait how can we get that much we were only at the mall?" I asked from the middle of the boys. "well Paul uploaded the video of the flash mob on an official channel he put up and people have been donating online and the total keeps on going up." I choked and smiled hugging Paul he broke away leading me over to the computer. "I was thinking Bella that if it was okay with you then we could upload your videos onto the youtube channel and set up a donation site, earning more money." I looked at them all honestly I couldn't have been happier and it just kept on getting better.


	6. Chapter 6

A month

Chapter 6

I had two and a half weeks left. Two and a half weeks to finish my bucket list.

Ride a motorbike

Learn to shoot dads shotgun

Get a tattoo

Teach dad how to cook

Ride in a helicopter

Survive a fishing trip

Hike the whole of Forks forest

Be on TV

Plan my own funeral

I was on my last day of school now and my dream was to actually be able to graduate but I know that's impossible now. I will be there for the entire day but I will be recording messages from teachers and pupils during the second part of the day instead of doing lessons. I was close to tears it was all suddenly so real, I couldn't drive anymore I was getting to tired and the pain in my gut was starting to intensify even with pain killers.

"Bella you ready?" called Charlie I went down stairs as fast as I could which was more a slow paced walk he held out his hand for me to take, I had just taken my pills so I was still a little weak kneed. Charlie lead me out to my truck and into the cabin I settled down in the unfamiliar passenger seat I wanted to be in front driving my rusted piece of crap for the last time. I clicked on the video recorder and started filming.

"So it is the last time I am going to school and I will be filming different messages and goodbyes from teachers and pupils. I am quite sad but its not as if I will be saying goodbye to my friends that doesn't happen till the end of the month. I am starting to countdown a little nervous but it will probably hit me hard when I need to go back to the hospital tomorrow." I said into the camcorder as Charlie drove, he seemed a bit more happy this morning cause he was humming and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. I turned the camera on him.

"what's got you in such a good mood?" I asked

"nothing"

"can all students report to the assembly hall for a special presentation" I heard the tanoy click of and started gathering all my stuff with the rest of the class.

"Bella hold on a sec" called Mr Banner I had a morning lesson with him today and he kept on checkin his watch and looking at me funnily. I stood by my desk as he made his way over "I need your help preparing some stuff for when the students come back you can miss the most part of the assembly they are mainly talking about some changes to the school." He explained I nodded if I heard a about the schools future now I probably won't be able to bear it.

He set out some slides for me to place cells on, I remembered vaguely the first experiment that I did with Edward it was with onion root and we won the famous golden onion. I had peeled of the skin and used it in Charlie's dinner that evening. I was so different back then, I let the changes in my life knock my confidence and over shine the Bella from phoenix. I loved spending time with Edward and his family and I enjoyed it, i will go as far as to say I loved them. Even now after all they did I still love them but that is just me, too stubborn to move on.

I sighed as I finished the last slide, and set it down in front of Mr Banner. He stood up and followed me down the hallways to the assembly hall. I heard music coming from there and when I pulled open the door to sneak in every head turned towards me. I stood frozen as I saw my mother and father in front row of the assembly with half the pack sat with them, all my classmates were sat up on stage and Jessica stood in front of me with a graduation cap and gown.

"What's happening?" I asked as she put the gown over my head smiling goofily.

"Graduation silly" she said and took my hand leading me past all the people that were watching me. I saw my camera had been hijacked by Jake and he stood filming everything.

"Swan Isabella" called the headmaster from the podium and Jess lead me up the stairs I had a big grin on my face with tears that threatened to spill. I got up and the headmaster shook my hand pulling me into a one armed hug and handing me my diploma. "Would you like to day anything?" he asked and I nodded. I stood facing everyone and laughed shakily.

"most of you know I don't like surprises, and to be honest I would have preferred to have time to prepare because I feel like I am about to burst." I said blinking away my tears rubbing them slightly, I heard a few awws.

"I don't know where to start, I suppose saying thank you. Thank you for giving me this amazing experience it is just what I imagined, well minus the half-naked boys in the front row" I said pointing to the pack who chuckled. Some of them looked like they came straight from patrol and they were grinning like the idiots they were.

I felt the warm tears falling and I wiped them away. "I am going to miss you all, where ever I end up but I suppose that I will see you soon I mean no one lives forever. That's how I want people to see this, i would have died at some point. It's just fate decided that it was to be now, I am glad I have had time to say goodbye though." I looked around to see a few people crying but most were trying to fight them away, mike and Tyler weren't so lucky.

"I am obviously so awesome that god wanted me in heaven before the rest of you" I joked and heard a few chuckles. That's when I really started crying I felt Angela put an arm around me and help me over to my family as I was clapped of stage. I may be crying and upset but it was still the best moment of my life.

?POV?

I watched the video as I rested the computer on my lap. She was dancing in the only way a human can awfully. I laughed at her jokes and even felt compelled to donate. I was starting to warm to this human, even through all my hate. But still my mission was unchanged.

**Just a short chapter, I have tried to iron out all the mistakes. But just so you know I was crying while writing this, I even got annoyed at myself for leaving it on a cliff hanger.**


	7. Chapter 7

A Month

Chapter 6

**I am feeling generous so I am updating twice in one day! To be fair I was annoyed at myself for not doing a longer chapter last time I updated.**

The rest of the school day was dedicated to receiving gifts and trying to stuff them into my locker. I had over twenty stuffed animals and quite a lot of body products, way to tell me I need a wash guys. Renee had flown in last night without my knowledge and kept texting me about wanting to do stuff after school with me and how she was still moved about the graduation. "hey Bella! I was wondering if you wanted anymore help with the filming cause me Ang, Ben and Jess are free this Saturday" asked Mike I nodded "yeah you can come around I was planning to teach dad to cook that day and I might be learning how to fire the shotgun so you can come around twelve" I sadi and he nodded before bounding out of the doors to his car. I stuffed all my books, rubbish, papers and gifts that had built up over the years of being in this school I pulled them all into a plastic bag and will sort them out later. I walked out into the parking lot to find that my truck wasn't there.

"looking for something?" I turned to see Jake standing smugly by his bike holding up his camera phone filming me. "did you take my truck Jacob Black?" I asked he smirked, "no but I just thought you might want a ride on my motorbike it was on your bucket list after all but I understand if you don't want too…" he teased I jumped on the back of it "start her up Jakey" I demanded he chuckled and handed me his phone so he didn't drop it.

He started it up and I clutched his shirt as we rode of past all the smiling and laughing students. I laughed and squealed as he spurred on to my house it was a short ride but it was fun and what I wanted to experience. I got off with shaky knees and he laughed as he took his camera. "did you enjoy that?" he laughed and I nodded still grinning "I am going to miss this" he commented that's when I noticed his watery eyes and how his breath caught in his throat, I took his hand and lead my little brother into the house rubbing circles in his palm all the way.

JPOV

I felt terrible, like my heart was were stomach should be and I couldn't fight the sting in my eyes. Bella grabbed my hand and lead me inside, rubbing circles in my hand. Anyone that saw us would think we were a couple but that was wrong it was simply a way of comforting each other, we were more siblings than a couple. There was a time that I wanted us to be more than just friends, but we were already more we were brother and sister and that's all I needed to be happy with Bella. We walked into the house and Bella dropped my and after giving it a tight squeeze she then got pulled into a hug so tight I thought she might burst.

Renee was crying and Charlie was even letting a few tears leek out as he told Bella how proud he was after today. That was it for me I ventured into the kitchen to let my tears fall, I didn't want Bella seeing someone had to stay strong for her. I gripped the counter and thought about the situation. I would give anything to keep Bella on this earth, and that's what I will do. I will do anything for family even if it meant going against my natural instincts.

BPOV

We spent best part of the night watching through my videos and uploading the resent ones to you tube. My mom cried through most of them while I just laughed at nearly everything, Charlie hadn't seen the ones of when I was match making and he didn't have a clue that I brought him to the diner that night on purpose. He thanked me all the same as him and Sue were still going out. Now I was going up to my room and getting ready for bed, I had left Jake downstairs with my parents. Someone knocked on my door so I went and got it, it was Jake he looked a little nervous.

"Bella I am leaving" he said he seemed a bit serious for just going home. "okay I will see you tomorrow after my hospital appointment, right?" I replied he just shook his head.

"No Bella I am actually leaving, I am going away for a few days maybe a week, I don't know for definite" he said he had pulled me into a hug while saying this.

"Why Jake? why now? I need you" I pleaded.

"Bella it is only for a couple of days Sam is coming as well, it's pack stuff Bella we need to do it, but I promise I will be back by next Friday, and not a minute later." he promised kissing the top of my head.

"Promise you will keep safe?" I asked and he chuckled, I looked at him confused.

"You're the ill one and your telling me to be safe?" I nodded and cracked a smile as he walked away I thought I saw him wipe a tear away when he opened the front door.

My hospital appointment wasn't till five so I decided to do my hike today, just me Renee and my dad. I felt so at ease with everything as we started hiking from the car, Charlie had convinced me only to hike through some of Forks forest not all of it. A) because I could hurt myself or tire myself out and not be able to walk back, B) because even the most expeiranced hikers don't hike all of it. so I was just doing a two hour hike while filming. I had never appreciated really how beautiful Forks was, when I was with Edward we would rush through this beautiful sceneary and I wouldn't get a chance to see most of it. not that I was complaining the beauty of our meadow still haunted my mind clouding my vision as I imagined those perfect days spent there when no one was dying or leaving.

We were hiking for an hour before we decided to stop, we ate our snacks and drank our water. While Renee and Charlie finished I walked on a bit not so far as I couldn't see them but far ebough so I couldn't hear them argue over how Charlie forgot to pack any blankets to sit on. I looked out across the trees and shrubbery watching squirrels and birds, all of them so peaceful. My eyes wandered around until they fell on a pale figure in the distance. Even from where I was standing I could see who it was, Victoria. She let herself sparkle in the sunlight and her red hair hang like a mane around her shoulders. She smirked at me before leaving me staring wordlessly at the spot where she stood. So this was her revenge haunting my final days lording the only cure over me. I was shaken up and tried to recover when I felt Charlie's hand on my shoulder.

"Bella you okay?" he asked I nodded shakily starting to walk; this was not what I wanted.

"Due to your slight discomfort Miss Swan we have decided to give you some stronger drugs and you will need to come in on Sunday for an evaluation." Slight discomfort? That's an understatement, no tumour, no opinion.

"your condition will get worse more rapidly form now on Bella, try not to be alarmed but of course if anything feels wrong please don't hesitate to call and try and stop from doing any strenuous activities." The doctor told me, oops better not mention the hike I took earlier then. I had phoned the pack and told them about seeing Victoria they said they had caught her scent and tried to hunt her down. It was probably the worst time for Sam to be away.

"Thank you doctor we will do that" said my father shaking the doctors hand he shook mine and then Renee's. We left with the biggest bottle of pills I had ever seen, they were very optimistic. "it says that you have to take one every three hours" I nodded like I was paying attention but my thoughts were still on Victoria, what does she want except to shake up my rather peaceful passing.

I watched as the greenery passed in a blur and wished more than anything that I had one more year, there's so much I want to prepare for but that would just be delaying the inevitable and I couldn't do that to the people I love.

**I am surprised with myself this stuff is way more mushy than anything I have ever wrote before! Thanks for the reviews they are really helping! **


	8. Chapter 8

A Month

Chapter 8

Video: shot gun lesson

_Bella stood in front of her father her back leaning against his as he straightened her aim and made sure she had the ear plugs in. he nodded slightly and Bella let the gun fire it hit the target in the head. She pulled back laughing rubbing her shoulder and whistling "nobody wins with a shotgun" she said rubbing her shoulder again as her friends chuckled. _

"_That was so cool!" exclaimed Mike coming over to inspect the target, it was dead centre._

"_Now kids the lesson here is…" Charlie was cut off by the kids all making loud snoring noises and pretending to fall asleep._

"_Fine get arrested for gun crime see if I care!" eh bit back chuckling with them._

Video: teaching Charlie to cook

"_Right we are going to start on something simple, steak and salad." Said Bella pointing a spatula at Charlie. The camera was being propped in-between her friends._

"_I want you to wash the lettuce first while I chop the tomatoes" she said he nodded and put the lettuce in his hands taking it over to the sink. "Dad!" exclaimed Bella "What you said to wash them?" he said, _

"_Yeah but not with soap! This is going to be a long day."_

"Nothing new, except Bella attempting to teach Charlie how to cook. She looks bad Sam, she is way too thin and tired, and she could barely stand up for five minutes without breaking out in a sweat." I said to Sam who was crouched in wolf form sniffing at the ground.

_We are close I can smell them and it is new, we better hurry we need to find them before Friday. What day is it today? _He thought to me I checked my phone,

"Its midday Thursday, we have until tomorrow then I am giving up, I can't stay away while she slowly passes." I said, we had wasted a week since last seeing Bella I had gotten a text or two from her all the same, lying. Her last video post was from last Sunday and she has been quiet since then. She always said 'I am doing well, still getting Charlie to try cooking it's not working' or 'don't worry about me just focus on your work.' I have no idea what has been happening and I can't help but want to run as fast as I can till I reached her. My sister was not leaving without saying goodbye.

Sam's ears pricked up and I jumped on his back, it was a little humiliating having to ride like this but it was necessary for one of us to be in human form. He ran down a dirt track road which was wet and slick with mud. At the end of it was a house to grand to be a humans and reeked of bloodsuckers, we thundered faster down the track until we saw them filing out of the house one after the other looking surprised and shaken. We skidded in front of them churning up dirt. Sam hopped behind a tree to phase and change into clothes.

"What do you dogs want?" seethed a strawberry blonde that I didn't recognise. I ignored her, and Edward stepped forward sadness and pain in his eyes he looked bad, really bad.

"It's Bella" I answered and he clutched his head as he saw everything.

EPOV

Bella no Bella. It can't she had to be one of the healthiest humans I knew, this can't happen to her she was meant to lead a normal human life, have a family and kids. Please no god this can't be true!

"No she was meant to be healthy and have a normal life! Why did this happen to her!" I cried. I felt Tanya put an arm around me I looked at her, she had a smug smile on her face but tried to mask it. that's when I heard her thoughts "lousy mutts, at least she is too far gone to be saved from what it said on the video she only had a month, I can keep Eddie away from her for that long" I gasped in horror and flung her into the nearest tree.

"You knew how could you!" I shouted trying to go after her Emmett and Jasper held my arms .

"Edward what is it? What has happened to Bella?" cried Esme, Jake hadn't explained

"She's dying and Tanya knew, we need to get to her." I rushed not bothering with the despicable girl anymore. Jake nodded,

"she is at home we haven't seen her in a week trying to track you down, her turning into a vampire is the only way to keep her with us, I know that you didn't want to change her, but she is our family vampire or not we love her." pleaded Jake but I had already made up my mind.

"Get your stuff we are going back to Forks." I ordered and they set about as I stood with Jake and Sam conversing.

"The pack caught Victoria's scent, but hasn't seen her since you need to be vigilant." Warned Sam I nodded.

"you need to be careful how you go about Bella I don't know why you left her, what was going through your blood soaked brain but don't hurt or I will tear you piece from piece and roast your sorry arse!" threatened Jake and I was scared.

"Jake I never stopped loving her, I left to protect her. But that hasn't worked so I will do everything I can to keep her from harm." I swore and he looked a little less threatening. My family stood with the car packed and ready and waiting it would take four hours to drive and I couldn't wait that long. I was about to decline when Jake butted in.

"Sam, Edward and I will run, we need to get back as fast we can" he announced and Alice came forward.

"I am coming to, Edward may have lost his love but I lost my best friend she will need more than one of us around to help explain" she said and I agreed. The family piled into the car as Tanya and the Denali's argued and shouted at each other, I ran until their voices were a distant memory.

BPOV

I grabbed my side as yet another shoot of pain went through my side. Charlie was at my side and rubbing my forehead with his hand as Renee sat at my other side stroking my arm. I had just done my last video entry, it was whole long speech that I can't even remember. They were going to post it when I died. I didn't feel like I was going to do another one even if I live past this week it was to tiring. After Sunday the doctors issued me a wheelchair and placed a hospital bed in my living room, I couldn't make it up and down the stairs and it was more open so I could see everyone, be in everyone's lives till the end. That's where I was lying now in the bed with Charlie and Renee either side of me and the pack outside keeping watch. Victoria's scent was stronger and I was uneasy always looking over my shoulder worried that she would leap out.

I heard growls as my gut groaned at the amount of stress it was under.

"What is happening out there?" questioned Renee and Charlie got up but she stopped him.

"I will go look" she said, I shook my head, something bad was happening neither of them knew about the wolves they can't be in danger.

"No stay!" I cried but clutched my side again, Charlie soothed my head down as Renee made her way to the back door. It didn't calm me down though. I heard the click of the door opening and Renee's gasp of shock. Then I heard a scream, a truly blood curdling scream.

"MUM!" I screamed as dad knocked his chair aside and tried to stride out the door only to be knocked back by the swinging door. In strode Victoria with Renee hanging limply in her hands. Dead.


	9. Chapter 9

A Month

Chapter 9

**Sorry just a short chapter.**

We ran through the familiar shrubbery and roads, 1 minute till I saw my love again. I ran even faster starting to sense the different heart beats. That's when I heard the screaming, "MOM" then a lot of growling, I looked at Jake and Sam terror ripping through my eyes at the thought of Bella being in trouble. We pelted through the forest to her backyard, what stood there made me clutch my head. 20 newborns were fighting the pack, they couldn't get past them but I knew who was behind this, her scent was all over the place Victoria. Jacob and Sam joined the fight taking down two newborns as soon as they started. I circled around to the front of the house fighting of inexperienced newborns to get to the front door. I kicked it open as another scream sounded and saw, Victoria standing over Bella's mothers limp body as Bella tried to scrabble over to her father his head bleeding. Victoria was crouched low ready to pounce when she turned and saw me.

"you killed my mate, too save a girl you couldn't even save from yourself you are going to watch as I rip everything she cares about from her world." She snarled lunging for Charlie as Bella cradled his head. I dived on her pinning her to the ground, but she was strong and kicked me back into the wall making most of the plaster crack and break. We swung punches and kicks at each other, we were equally matched and I had nowhere to play on her weakness. I felt my cheek crack slightly as she kicked me and I failed to block it. I went to through a punch at her but stopped as she was pulled back by the massive arms of Emmett. I took my opportunity to kick as hard as I could in her head and it came flying off. I looked behind Emmett as he tore up her body the whole family was there, I saw in their minds that Alice had saw Victoria here and they come to help.

Carlisle was by Charlie's side as Bella shook with cold and strain from keeping Charlie upright against her. He was muttering to her soothing her arm while he checked Charlie's pulse. She couldn't even look in the direction of Renee; she knew she wouldn't make it. Carlisle lifted Charlie and put him on the couch as Bella slumped on the floor, I went to her she was still staring at us like we weren't real. She had gotten thin and her cheeks were hollowed. I noticed they had moved a hospital bed in for her to sleep in the living room.

"Bella, we here, I am so sorry love." I whispered and I saw the tears stream down her face, she was silent as though a mute. I lifted her and placed her on the bed lay there staring at Renee who had been covered with a blanket silently crying. I kissed her hand.

"I love you, I left to protect you I was wrong and I am sorry" I whispered and her eyes closed as pain swept through her.

"I love you too, never stopped" she whispered and looked at her father wiping away the tears.

"How is he?" she asked trying to get nearer but Carlisle put hand out to stop her, it had Charlie's blood on it.

"He is dying" he said bluntly and she blinked a few times taking it in. she closed her eyes and leant back into the pillow and breathed in and out trying to calm herself.

"Change him" I whispered Carlisle looked alarmed.

"Are you sure Edward, don't you think we should ask Bella" he asked I could hear Charlie's heartbeat get fainter.

"I don't need to be able to read her mind to know what she would say, just do it" I whispered back urgently. I stroked Bella's hair as exhaustion took over her.

"It's alright my love everything will be okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The pack came in hearing our conversation.

"Look Jake Sam we just want to save Charlie" reasoned Carlisle but I could hear in their thoughts that they wanted him to be changed.

"Just change him, we know Bella won't be able to go on without him" growled the pack members not entirely happy but seeing no other option.

Carlisle bit him on the neck, he started screaming and we saw Bella wince even though she was as good as knocked out. Silently agreeing Emmett and Rosalie took him out of the house and ran in the direction of our old house. I sat by Bella's side and rubbed her hand as Carlisle looked over her forms that they had at the end of the bed. The set up was like a hospital except for the scenery.

Jasper came and sat by me I knew he was sending her waves of calm as she fought to wake herself up. "Edward I am worried, her emotions are all over the place pain, sadness, grief, anger but the biggest one is frustration." He said I frowned she should be sleeping and that's when your emotions get peaceful, she shouldn't be feeling all this.

Her eyes fluttered and Jake, Carlisle and I where by her side in a second.

"Bella? Are you okay?" asked Jake and she blinked confused.

"when did you get here? I thought you weren't coming back till Friday?" she asked, that wasn't right._ Memory loss a common side effect to the strong drugs she is taking only short term. _Thought Carlisle, wait did that mean she had forgotten about us coming back? her eyes searched around the room then rested on me.

"Edward, Jake am I hallucinating again?" she asked brow furrowed. He shook his head.

"oh I see come to see the pathetic little human die have we? That's just brilliant!" she exclaimed and then clutched her head tears racking through her body. I was confused, as confused as a vampire could be. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and motioned his head to the door, I nodded sighing going out the door and running to our house to check on Charlie.

BPOV

"so you came back to help me" I stuttered out, the reality of what happened came to me once I saw Edward, I remembered seeing Victoria my mother on the floor and cradling Charlie's head, that was it.

"yes we did, Bella we never meant to hurt you in this way, we all love you" explained Carlisle. I believed him, but not Edward, what he said hurt me, I don't know why I said those things to him. I did still love him but love can be replaced with hate. I didn't hate him but I was no-where near forgiving him, maybe it was the hand of death hovering over me when he came in or maybe I was delusional but it will take time, time which I am running out of. "I forgive your family, but not him it will take time" I answered and Carlisle nodded.

"what are we going to do about Renee and Charlie?" I asked wiping away my tears Jake and Carlisle looked at each other.

"Renee is in the hospital morgue most of her bones were crushed so we said that she fell down a flight of stairs, it's up to you what happens, Phil has been contacted" answered Carlisle. "Let Phil take care of her funeral I don't think I can handle it, not after planning my own." I whispered and they all frowned, "while you guys were away I had a reality check, the bed was being installed and I had forgotten what was going on, ended up having to spend the night in the hospital while they finished because I was so confused. Charlie and Renee stayed with me and I decided to plan out my funeral, they cried a lot we have it all one film it got a lot of likes on YouTube" I remarked recalling the amount of people sending their condolences people I had never met.

"you filmed everything?" asked Carlisle I nodded yawning.

"Jake or Sam can explain but I am tired" I said, I didn't bother waiting for a reply and shut my eyes to the sound of retreating footsteps.

EPOV (sorry about all the switches in points of view)

"so this her YouTube channel?" asked Emmett clicking on it. we were all crowded in the kitchen looking at the laptop screen.

"Yup there is some new videos that I haven't seen but she has been filming since she found out about the diagnosis, she wanted to leave something behind for people to remember her by. This past month she has been going through her bucket list and in the process raising money for charity, she called it her death diaries." Explained Jake I watched intently as the first video was played, surprisingly it was filmed from the moment she found out about the illness. For some reason it was oddly uplifting and funny at some points, but sad at the same time.

But that's what Bella did made the most depressing thing ever one of the most funny, happy and uplifting moments. We watched through the videos from the matchmaking to the flash mob and the cooking lesson, until we came to the most resent one of her in hospital planning with Charlie and Renee along with some of the pack members.

_Bella lay in the hospital bed with papers covering her legs and stuffed bears, flowers, cards littering the shelves and bedside table. _

"_we are rolling" I heard Charlie's gruff voice tell Bella who was staring intently at a piece of paper. She looked up surprised and then smiled as the camera panned and showed the whole room which was coloured with gifts and get well soon cards, who sent those to a dying girl I will never know. "As you can see the shops of Forks have been thoroughly raided and crammed into my hospital room." She told the camera lifting her hand to grab a card from her bedside table that was handmade. _

"_for some reason people believe if they send a get-well card to a girl with no chance of getting better then everything will be okay. This is my favourite it was done by Angela's little brother." She said holding up her card which had a picture of an angels drawn in blue crayon and the caption "say hello to Jesus from me" she chuckled looking at it. "he even listed some questions in it about dying because he is scared, it's really sweet and I sent him one of my many bears that have been piling up everywhere." She said putting the card down before returning to her papers._

"_right now we are planning my funeral as I may not remember I am dying tomorrow and I would prefer to be sane to plan this. First of all I would like to bury in Forks cemetery but none of those plots near the path where everyone can see them, maybe under a tree or by the gates." She told them and Charlie shifted the camera over to one of the pack members as his hands had started to tremble. _

"_I don't want to know what my gravestone will say; I want someone else to do it. just remember a simple gravestone is all I need none of these marble angels that hold candles, or fountains which hold some symbolism that no one will ever understand." She warned and it was written down by Charlie as Renee smiled teary. "Now as for the ceremony, I want it open for anyone to come as long as they fit in the church. And I want Billy to perform it, he was minister at sue and Harry's wedding can he still do that?" she asked Paul and he nodded. _

"_as for pallbearers I would like the pack to be mine, I know there is a lot of them to lift an eighty pound body so half can carry me into the church and the other half can carry me out." She paused wiping her eyes which were tearing up. _

"_Renee Charlie I would love it if you could speak as long as it isn't too hard?" she asked s little shakily and they both nodded not trusting their voices. "Angela will also speak with Mike as well, Jake has some words to say and Leah has promised she will sing a hymn." She listed quickly as Charlie scribed. _

"_now I would love it if we could play highlights from my diaries in the church and then play my final speech at the end the full video. A message from beyond the grave if you like." She explained and Charlie broke down with Renee in tow but Bella ploughed on wanting it over and done with. "I think that's all I want to be involved with the rest I will leave to my close friends and family to organise." She finished before joining her mother and father in crying._

Emmett closed the laptop before staring blankly at it, Esme was sobbing with Alice and even Rosalie was trembling. Carlisle's eyes had swollen up with venom and Jasper and Emmett where still as statues. All thoughts were silent except the hum of grief stricken sobs.

**You all thought she had forgiven Edward! Not yet, that would be too easy on him.**

**Sorry about the wait I had these chapters written straight after the last one but didn't have a chance to update it, I was on holiday and the place I was staying in didn't have WiFi, sorry again.**


	11. Chapter 11

A Month

Chapter 11

The Cullens left all of them smiling at me for some reason, I don't know why. It was a proud smile that held sadness as well. I don't have the faintest idea but I had gotten used to their mood swings. It felt strange having them back in my life; they were all reserved except Carlisle and Emmett. Carlisle didn't have room to be reserved as he had taken over the role as my doctor and substitute father while Charlie was adjusting, I was craving to see him more so than I had when Edward left. He was my dad I wished I could have been there when he woke up. Emmett didn't have a brain. Well he did but he seems to be able to switch it on and off, it was refreshing having someone who wasn't afraid to tell me I looked like crap.

Edward. His name held its hatred and love to his name equally matched. He had sat all day in an armchair opposite my bed, with Alice resting on the arm of it. The stalker side of him was back, it was oddly comforting. Tonight was the night before I was due to die, everyone had left to hunt and the pack had patrolled outside so I could have some time alone to prepare. Prepare for what I don't know. You couldn't prepare for death that's what makes it death, I suppose, it's meant to be unexpected. To prepare for immortality, I had done that since the situation with James happened.

The sweat built on my forehead as I stressed over the matter, black dots appeared in my vision. I blinked rapidly but that made my head hurt so much I felt like it was going to explode. I groaned and rolled away from the light, my stomach spasmed and I threw up over the side of my bed. No no no no, this was not happening, it was mean to be tomorrow, I was stable no irregularities that suggested I would die today. I heard the door burst open and several men with no tops on came through, funny why would Charlie let them in. why does my stomach hurt? Wait, I am forgetting again.

I felt a warm hand in mine and Jake, JAKE! I remember, I think I feel bad I just want to close my eyes, just for a minute. "DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES BELLA!" I heard someone scream I opened my mouth to answer but only a whisper reached the ears of my friends. "I need to sleep Jake" I said as my eyes fluttered shut to darkness, and a raging pain that was burning in the pit of my stomach.

_The camera was focused on Bella, she was alone and the video looked like it was taken on a laptop camera. She was smiling but had a tissue stuffed into her hand._

"_Hey as you know I planned my funeral, but this is my first night with a hospital bed so I think I should say my final messages. This will be uploaded and shared the day I die, so this is coming to you from beyond the grave, spooky isn't it?" she asked smiling but it was forced._

"_This isn't going to be some declaration of what I believe of death or my life. Instead of talking about me I want to talk about others, the people I am leaving behind. My father, the kindest yet most awkward person I know and someone I love more than anyone even though I don't show it very often. My mother, who's inner child gets the better of her most of the time and who I always want to protect. Jake my best friend and brother I will miss your pranks and cheeky smile. Sam you were protective and an older brother as was Collin, Brady, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah and Emily well more sisters than brothers." She chuckled teary. "Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Tyler and Eric are the best friends I could have asked for and I want them to have the brightest of futures and a long life. I even want to say goodbye to my ex even if I do love him and hate him." She wiped her eyes then smiled "I think I am going to read out my will, it is official that these things will happen but I will only mention the things that are less personal. _

_To Jacob Black I leave my two motorbikes that we fixed together along with my cactus I brought from phoenix, I have kept it alive this long and I expect you too as well._

_To the Cullen family, I leave my collection of journals and CDs along with seven items of Jewellery. For Emmett the bear claw ring made of silver. For Rosalie the white crystal anklet that is also set in silver. For Jasper the antique pocket-watch with numeral engravings. For Carlisle the, wristwatch with leather straps and gold rim. For Esme, my opal necklace with fine silver chain. For Alice the charm bracelet with eleven charms of sterling silver. For Edward, I leave my locket with a picture of the meadow in it. All these items are rightfully theirs as I planned to give them these at Christmas._

_To Renee Swan, my mother, I leave my whole childhood collection of toys and clothing, along with my many books and photo albums. _

_To Charlie Swan, my father, I leave my ever faithful truck in the hope he can keep it in memory of me and our first moments together after moving back to the place I always belonged._

The image darkened the light leaving it, replicating the light leaving my angels eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

A Month

Chapter 12

I looked down at Bella's gravestone Esme was behind me looking over my shoulder to the mound of earth. It was surrounded by roses and Freesias Bella's favourite flowers. I felt and hand slip into mine its coolness refreshing against my hand which had warmed from the beating sun that came out for the funeral.

"It was a beautiful ceremony" said Esme from behind me. I nodded numbly as I heard them my family walk away so I could take in everything alone with my love in front of me.

"I still can't believe they let Paul order my gravestone" muttered Bella from beside her hand still in mine; I looked at our intertwined fingers. Her gravestone said…

_Bella, a loved daughter and friend…_

_Buried alive in 2014_

To be fair it was funny and made everyone smile at the funeral something Bella wanted. Only she could want a happy funeral.

It was a close call she nearly died, now I am never letting go. I kissed her fingers when I heard the gruff cough of Charlie. He stood there while Bella tackled him in a hug I laughed at them as they shared the classic awkward hug that was considered their trademark. I savoured every detail of Bella's beauty, the waterfall of shining hair, the glittering skin that suited her more than ever. And then her eyes crimson new born eyes with golden rims displaying her diet. They fit perfectly in her angelically sculpted face.

"I love you Bella" I said and she looked at me with a grin.

"I love you too, I just need some time" she told me I nodded, no more than hand holding and words were going to be exchanged. I may be in love, but I am a gentleman first.

"I will wait forever if I have too."

"Good thing we have infinity then"

**This is the last chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and follows I really appreciate it. I promise that I will be writing a sequel just sit tight! thanks again XX**


End file.
